Sora and Alice's journey through wonderland, London and the Dark city
by Cannibalistic-Lumber
Summary: When Sora was a child he had a dream In that dream was girl named Alice, and the two of them decided to explore. But that was never supposed to happen. Sora wakes up and forgets his dream, forgets his Alice. Sevral strange years later while living his normal life he has no idea that his world is trying to lead him back to wonderland. Alice needs him, and he's terribly late.
1. Chapter 1

Little tiny Sora lay down on the hospital bed he felt his coughs lift up then drop down his little tiny body. When his fit settled down he stared up at the celling wondering when he could go home. The people at the hospital were nice, even though they looked scary in those big white suits they always wore when they came to see him.

He rolled over on his bed and looked his white nightstand that was propped up against the white wall which touched the white floor. Sora thought about pressing the white button so he could ask the nice lady who took care of him why everything was so white. But, the last time he did something like that the nice lady got upset and said that the button was only for emergencies.

Sora wanted to go home it was too boring here.

The young boy sat up and slide out of the tall bed and to the freezing tile floor in order to scoop up some water from the bathroom sink. He stepped into the little bathroom area and reached up to turn the large handle on the sink. A steady rush of water began to pour from the faucet when a large cough shook his body, he then felt another coughing spell come on.

Sora tried to swallow the water but only succeeded on choking on what he didn't spew out. He waited for the coughing to stop but wouldn't. The little boy soon discovered he couldn't breath. He felt a hard pain then chilling coldness of the floor tiles through his thin white hospital gown as he hit the floor. Luckily it didn't bother him too long before he passed out.

It took a very long time for Sora to wake up, but that didn't really matter because he had no way of knowing it, all he new was that when he woke he could breathe, and that was the only thing that really mattered.

After a while of savouring the beauty of oxygen Sora realized he was no longer in the hospital. Curious he began to look around his new surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was the sand, which was a little hard to miss since he was lying on top of it.

He tried sitting up when he noticed the second and third thing. The second thing being his hospital gown had been replaced with his well worn white t-shirt with its blue lined sleeves and collar, and pair of red shorts. The third thing he noticed was the black marks on his hands and feet were gone.

He was all better! He could go home now!

Except, he didn't know where home was. He didn't know where anything was. The big city that had been has only world was gone. Where it once stood was now just sand and water.

He started to walk around to see if he could find his way back when he noticed a girl in blue dress and blond hair was sitting in the sand crying. As he walked closer she lifted up

Her head and looked up him. Wiping away her tears she stood up and straightened herself up. Then she looked Sora in the eye and said, "Hello, my name is Alice. Who might you be?"

The little boy smiled and then replied. " I'm Sora, nice to meet you Alice. "

Shortly after they had completed introductions a panicked looking white rabbit came their way. He began running around saying something about searching for a fan and a pair of gloves. The two children feeling the need to help began to look around for the missing items. Soon enough the Rabbit took notice of Alice and said " Why Ann, whatever are you doing out here? Never mind go home and fetch the fan, and gloves. Hurry up now." Confused Alice turned to Sora. " Oh my, he seems to have mistaken me for someone else.

" It doesn't matter right now. Come on let's go get that fan. " Sora said taking off.

" Don't forget the gloves!", Alice said giggling, before following him.

The soon arrived at the Rabbit's house. " Come on " Sora said. "Now hold on a minute. " The voice of a young woman shouted. The children turned to see an older girl with short black hair pale skin and pretty face, quickly striding towards them.

"I'm sorry children. ", she said stopping in front of them. " But I'm afraid I have to separate you two."

"What why?!" The little boy demanded.

"Well to be simple, you really shouldn't be here. This is Alice's journey and you can't help her with "

"Excuse me but why can't Sora help me? , Alice asked looking up at the tall figure before her.

"Well Alice you don't need his help for one thing. And another thing would be Sora changes things by being here. Right now these changes are small but the longer he stays here the bigger the changes get and the chances of you needing his help get bigger too.

"I still don't get it." Sora said pouting. "Anyway how am I supposed to get back here, if I do get to help Alice. I don't know how I got here.", He mumbled looking down at the grass.

" I kinda hope you never will Sora", the older girl said patting his messy brown head. "

But if you do need to come back here you should give Alice something Important , and ask Alice to give you something important in return. When both of need that something back Sora will return here."

Eyes widening Sora reached for the back of his neck and tried to undo the clasp of a long gold chain that held a large golden circle that surrounded a smaller red circle. He fumbled with for a while until the older girl bent down and gently undid it for him. Sora caught the necklace and then held it out to Alice. "This is my momma's. She let me borrow it for luck. She says it's luck 'cause the first time she met papa was when he sold it to her."

Alice carefully excepted the necklace then began to examine the pretty object. "Now give me something." Sora demanded excitedly.

"I said ask her, child. " the older girl reminded him.

" Oh yeah". Little Sora muttered slightly embarrassed.

"I don't think I have anything with me." Alice said checking her dress pockets with her free hand. "Wait", she exclaimed. Then pulled out small compact mirror.

"My sister gave this to me for my birthday. It has my name engraved on the back. Be careful with it please, Sora."

"All-right then", said the girl said clapping her hands together. " Bye bye Sora."

"Wait!" Sora cried. He saw a light hurtling towards him. And then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi if anyone reads this I applaud you. Sorry if things are slow and grammatically horrid, but they will pick up. Enjoy.

"Call it the ",the doctor said over the noise of busy machines trying to keep the already dead boy alive. The doctor sighed. This hospital was the leader in medical breakthroughs, but this plague left then clueless.

It was something no one had ever witnessed, and something no one could explain. This plague came from nowhere and began destroying the city. It operated in two stages.

In the first the victim's hands began turning pink, then dark red. Slowly it would spread down the wrists onto the arm, stopping just above the elbow. The change of color itself didn't effect a persons health. However it baffled many dermatologists because the could find nothing that could cause this. That was the first stage.

The second stage was the coughing. This was when the person began to cough so much they exhausted themselves. This would continue until one last fit of coughing came. This would cause the person to pass out. Then the discoloration would spread from the arms to head and the chest. The person would then drown from an unknown black liquid that filled their lungs. Another strange thing about the disease was the black liquid was not produced by the body.

They had high hopes for this one. This poor little boy. He had been brought here a month ago and was the longest survivor, and when the nurses found him passed out on the floor the noticed the black discolouration had completely faded Then, a few minutes later, he went into cardiac arrest.

The doctor inhaled deeply, and began to shut of the machines. She couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that they were wrong that there was still something they could do. She shook his head as he started to leave the room. The child was dead and no amount of second guessing would change that. As she left the room and the depressed looking medical practitioners she accidentally bumped into a young man, who was staring at the dead boy. " Sorry ", the doctor mumbled absentmindedly. "

" Me too", The he muttered as the the doctor left. Without a cure to this plague he was sunk. All his plans, his future, even his past were ruined. He left the hospital and sat on the steps waiting for another emergency another chance to fight this disease. Even though he figured at this point the effort was doomed.

Sora slowly opened his eyes squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright light that shone painfully down at him. He heard people moving around him. He was confused were was this what was happening. He tried to move but his body wasn't listening. Terrified he called out " Mommy!" the people stopped moving one of them turned to him. She walked over to him, slowly, and then just stared at him. Sora felt his body slowly start to wake up, and struggled to sit. The young woman gently pet his head and told him to lie down. " Where's momma?", he asked urgently "I don't know sweetie but were going to find out.", she said with a smile that displayed disbelief and joy. With that all the people in the room came alive and got to work. "What's your name?", the woman asked. "Sora", he stopped speaking frowned trying to concentrate. " Sora, okay what's your last name?". "I don't, I can't remember. "

Riku sat on the edge of the hospital steps, his legs rhythmically banging against the stone steps.

" Riku.", a nasally voice sharply whispered causing Riku to suddenly freeze.

"What do want you want Slime?",Riku said with feigned irritation that masked his fear. A tall, raillish man , emerged from his hiding place against the side of the stairs.

Riku called him The Slime, mainly because Riku was 12,didn't know his real name, and thought it was appropriate.

" The boss is almost out of time Riku", The slime rasped. " And when she's out a time so are you. "

The Slime was a particularly sad specimen, and the object of much ridicule in the world. There were few people beneath him, and only Riku was defenseless enough to be scared of him.

Unfourtantly that Riku had connections that, if discovered, would make the boy much scarier than The Slime, for reasons The Slime didn't like to think about. Still that didn't stop him from messing with frightened little Riku.

" I'll find a cure, so just leave me alone." Riku replied with a dab of arrogance in his voice.

The Slime shivered. Even though his was still pretty high, it reminded him of a specific unpleasant person. But that didn't mean he could get away with it.

" Kid, you're outa time. And there's no cure. None. You put up a very good show. Ya gotta a lot brains in your head. And soon they'll be decorating the old bosses wall. ",The Slime told him.

Filled with worry he refused to show Riku stood up, and walked back into the hospital.


	3. Childhood

I appoligize for taking so long to update. Sorry. I also appoligize for talking so long to get to the crossover portion of this crossover. I still have about one chapter of setup left, but if my dear (possibly imagined) readers think I should I will condense it. If the story permits.

Sora shifted about his sheets uneasily. The nice lady said she knew where his parents were but the not as nice man said that his parents had left him. They had put him back in his old room and told him to wait until they found someone to take him.

Sora waited obediently for about half an hour before he decided to look around for his parents. He wandered about the hospital, going into rooms, shaking patients awake, and asking if they'd seen his parents.

This made some of really cranky, while it just made others sad. He noticed most of them had red marks all over their arms like he used to have.

After he inspected several , rooms, and upset many people, he began to get scared. His parents were gone and no one would tell him were they went. Sora wandered around the hallway aimlessly, not even bothering to look in any more rooms. His little legs soon became tired and he tucked himself against the wall, and began to nod off.

" What do you mean! There all dying!" The doctor screeched.

" Yes ma'am! I don't quite understand stand it but all the patients have entered the final stages of illness and their vital signs are failing.", a frightened nurse informed her. The nurse then looked down at the doctors hands and began screaming.

Startled the doctor looked down at her arms, and noticed pink patches rapidly appearing on her arm. She shook her head and fell to her knees. "It's over" She said quietly.

" What's over?", a tiny voice inquired. The doctor looked up and saw a small boy staring staring up at her from the floor. She shook her head and tried not to cry. " It's nothing, whe, where are your parents? You should go, go find them okay."

The boy looked up at her with concern, then reached over and grabbed her hand. Surprised, the doctor looked at the child and noticed he was crying. "I can't find them. ", he moaned.

The doctor was struck by a wave of pity so powerful that she would have hugged the poor boy, if not for the fact that she began to cough so violently she fell unconscious.

About three feet away from all this stood a rather confused Riku, staring at an infected doctor and a supposedly dead boy. As he tried to figure the impossibility out, the doctor began her final violent spasm and slumped against the wall. Riku watched as the little boy shrank back, scared and confused. Concerned for the child Riku walked forward, picked up the now crying boy , and moved to take him away from the cadaver. He glanced down to make sure he didn't step on the body, when he noticed the red skin on her arms was turning orange then green then to a tan that matched the woman's face.

It appeared the disease was being healed. Fascinated, and hopeful; Riku crouched down and examined the body. He was completely oblivious to the fact the child he had picked up was now hitting him and screaming," Put me down!".

Riku shifted the wait of the toddler, so that he could use a hand to feel the woman's pulse. He placed to fingers on the side of her neck, and felt a very faint pulse thumping gently. He felt his breath catch. The kid who died about an hour ago was in his arms. The doctor who died a second ago was slowly reviving at his feet. Was it possible?

"Hey kid!", he said turning to the boy who was now bitting his shoulder. " You got a twin?"

Teeth still clamped into Riku's shoulder Sora shook his head.

"What's your name?", Riku asked.

Sora unclenched his jaw then angrily spat,"Sora".

" Alright Sora. Were going go meet some one special. " Riku then quickly stood up and,took the protesting boy out of the hospital.


	4. Welcome

I'd like to appoligize for slow update time and some recently noticed inconsitieses as well as the liberties i have taken with the laws of physics. I hope youll enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to constructively critize. I promise not to cry if you do. (By the way I know my grammar is horrible, and I beg you to please forgive me oh tenaciousreaders.)

8 years later

"Sora!"

The young man turned around to face a very peppy lass walking towards him.

"Hey Kairi!", Sora shouted back watching as the pretty girl quickly caught up to him.

"Sora.", she said. "I was kinda of wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me tomorrow morning. " , she asked with her dazzling smile. Sora stared at her blankly for a second not registering that the girl he'd been ogling most of the semester wanted to see a movie with him. He snapped back to earth in time to here the last part of her sentence. "...it's just my boyfriend, Axel, and me noticed you seem to spend a lot of time by your self. So we thought you might want to spend some time with us. "

Oh. So it was like a pity date. Without the date. Oh well, he couldn't have gone anyway.

"Sorry Kairi. But I'm actually on my way back to the city to see my brother. Thanks for asking .",He replied. Kairi gave him a smile that looked disappointed and cheerful at the same time. "Oh well, next time then okay. "

Sora smiled back, and gave an awkward shrug. "Yeah, next time. " He doubted he'd be coming back to this school.

A few hours later Sora stepped of the bus, and with suitcase in hand began the short trek to his apartment. Two blocks, and one elevator ride to the top floor later, Sora was back home. He stepped into the apartment, and was welcomed back by the steamy, juicy smell of vegetables and pork frying in the kitchen. "Riku, I'm back!" he yelled into the house.

"I know. ", a familiar voice shouted back. Sora smiled as he began walking too his room. His caretaker Riku was essentially both Sora's older brother and father. This meant he could expect a very loud scolding over about his grades, and a stern reminder not mess up his room, because Riku was the one who would be forced to spend hours cleaning it when he left. Followed by a conversation about girls and some crazy elaborate set of fun, but questionable things they wanted to do while he was here. All while eating the welcome back dinner Riku had made.

Tired from the trip back, and knowing dinner would be a few hours. Sora dropped his suit case and jumped onto his bed, ignoring his sheets and closing his eyes.

When he fell asleep was not important. Nor was when he began to dream. What mattered was his closed eyes saw, and the events it would lead him to.

Sora felt warm. He shifted around

and bumped his head on something hard. His eyes squeezed further shut from the pain before he opened them to see what he had whacked his head into. His eyes opened and he saw a strange wooden object lite by a pulsing red glow. He noticed that his bed felt a little hard and pulled himself to better inspect it. That's when he realized he was on the floor. He then looked at the object he had struck and realized it was a wooden bedpost. He then looked around his room and realized two important little pieces of information. This wasn't his room. And whoever's room it was it was on fire. Sora quickly stood up and tried not to gag on the smoke. He notice a wooden door and darted over to it. He shoved against it but something must have been blocking it from the other side because all he could do was was make the door bend a little before it stopped moving. Shouting in frustration and panic, turned and quickly looked for anything that looked like an exit. He saw a window on the other side of the bed and quickly moved to it. His escape was hated when he tripped and landed halfway on the bed. His arms caught him and held part off his toro up while the rest of his body was stretched out behind him. He scrambled to pull himself onto the bed , when his foot stepped, and became caught on something soft. He twisted his head to see what it was and saw a small hand attached to the small body of a little girl. She was in a white night gown her scared half open eyes begging Sora for some kind off salvation. Sora looked down at her small form, and felt something pang in his heart. He quickly scooped her up, then hopped onto the bed. A loud crash behind them scared Sora into springing off the bed and through the window. Clinging as tightly as he could to the little girl. Glass shattered and cut into his skin. He hit the ground so hard he was sure he left a crater. Then he rolled. Little girl still trapped in his arms he rolled. When the both came to a stop he relaxed his grip on the shaking child. She had landed on top of him and now rolled to the snow covered earth. Sora quickly pulled himself up and looked at the rather large house they had fled. Sora then looked down at the little girl. She was still lying on the ground. Dark brown hair splayed out in the dirty white snow. He looked her face, eyes now closed, mouth pulled taught. Something then clicked in Sora's heart. The only difference was her hair. "Alice.", he whispered tentatively. Her snapped open and from her mouth came a questioning,"Sora?". His eyes widened then she was gone. He was know kneeling on stone floor. Shuffling feet and unpleasant ,"Now miss Liddle." alerted him to the presence of a tall man reaching over a ratty looking bed.

Sora stood up to get a better look, and saw that the man was placing some gray objects on the arm of a now very battered looking Alice. He noticed that with each new object Alice's arm began to droop down a little. Puzzled he then noticed that the man was pulling these objects out of a grimy glass jar. He then understood, and angrily ripped the jar from the mans hand and flung it onto the floor. The remaining leaches flopped pathetically on the floor. The man then turned to face Sora, his face shocked then angry. Then, Sora woke up, in his bed, in his room. Chest bursting.


End file.
